


Heroes Of Our Time

by Neminine



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Legacy AU, but not recently, some people died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neminine/pseuds/Neminine
Summary: Honker never could say no...





	Heroes Of Our Time

It wasn't an easy job, being Drake Mallard that is. The nineteen year old, former black belt champion slowly dragged himself out of bed and stumbled down stairs to the kitchen, not at all pleased the day had come so soon. He was luckily it was the weekend and he didn't have work. Although, the weekend itself brought different problems. The weekend is when he has to include his little sister, Gosalyn, in his, activities as Darkwing Duck. Spotting her older brother entering the kitchen Gosalyn almost spilled her bowl of cereal as she jumped up from the table.

"Drake! Drake, Drake, Drake, Drakedrakedrake!!! Guess who came to school yesterday! I would have told you last night but you were going out early and I kinda forgot because I realized that today was Friday."

Gosalyn bounced excitedly. She just knew Drake could never guess!

"Hmmm. Was it.... A pink leopard?"

"Drake! Be serious!"

Drake smiled that one smile he always got when you fell into his trap.

"Was it that new hero running around? Gizmoduck?"

Gosalyn's frustrated wail told him all he needed to know.

"But really Gos, you should know better to play guessing games with me!"

Gosalyn Mallard JR gave a sheepish smile. 

"Yeah. I know... But he is no where near as awesome as Quiverwing Quack and her sidekick Darkwing Duck!"

Drake leaned on the counter, regarding his sister with a raise brow.

"Hey! I thought I was the hero and you were the sidekick!"

"Plans changed dearest brother of mine. I am the cutest of us so I am the hero now. You can be the sidekick."

Drake reached over and ruffled his little sister's red head feathers. His own red feathers still messed up from the tossing and turning he did trying to snatch even a small scrap of sleep after his work as Darkwing last night. Nothing could ruin this day. He and Gos were going to play some video games and then when night fell they were going to hit the streets. Days when it was just them against the world were the best.

"Oh! I almost forgot bro! Uncle H called and said he was going to come over in a couple of hours to talk about something!"

Day ruined.

Honker Muddlefoot knocked the door of the Mallard house. He was not really looking forward to this. The door swung open and for a second Honker was twelve again, captivated by a familiar glare, but this Mr. Mallard's eyes were the wrong blue. Instead of a sky blue they were the green-blue of Drake Mallard the second. Gosalyn's red feathers graced Drake's head, mussed up in a way Mr. Mallard would have never allowed it to be, also helped remind Honker to stay in the present.

"Hello, Drake. May I come in?" 

Drake's eyes narrowed in an almost perfect imitation of his long dead grandfather, before he back up to let Honker in. The Director of SHUSH studied the teen duck. If it had been anyone else he would have thought they had been out late partying, but this was Gosalyn's son, any parties he would go to would involve busting bank robberies. Watching the teen cross his arms defensively had Honker deeply regretting their fight last year. He never should have relied on an agent to try and convince Drake to give up being Darkwing. The threat of losing Gosalyn to the state had both of them digging up dirt on SHUSH. After that, well, Gosalyn had forgiven him, Drake never will. Stepping in to the living room, Honker staggered back as a small missile slammed into him with a tackling hug.

"Hi Gosalyn, how are you to day?" 

He gasped out.

"I'm doin' great! Drake and I are going to play video games and go to the park and watch movies and...."

Tuning out the babble, Honker focused on the one he came to see. Drake was still watching him, suspiciously. Although the average observer wouldn't be able to tell, growing up with Gosalyn had taught Honker many things. 

An hour later Honker left the Mallard household, kicking himself. How come he is such a coward when it came to the Mallard siblings? Although he knew the answer, it was the way Drake would give him Gosalyn's smirk and the way Gos would throw back her head and laugh just like her mother. 

"You know Gosalyn?" He whispered to his the ghost of his best friend, "if they were more like your husband, or even more like Mr. Mallard, I could tell them no. But no, they have to be just like you."

Darkness covered the city, shadows stifling sound. But two shadows lived. Darkwing Duck raced across the rooftops, closely followed by Quiverwing Quack as they hunted down the lawless criminals of St. Canard together. 

"Director Muddlefoot, if we can not get those vigilantes under control they could blow this whole operation out of the water!"

Honker held up his hand to silence the Doberman.

"I have an idea Agent Garrison, we will do the same thing we did with the original Darkwing."

"You mean turn them into a tv show?"

Honker smiled, and nodded. Saluting the SHUSH Agent left him alone in his office.

"I couldn't save you Gosalyn, I couldn't get you to leave the hero business. But maybe, maybe I can get your kids out."

Honker murmured to the ghost of the long dead heroes surrounding him as he watch from his window two figures swinging across a gap in the buildings.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Okay! Quick run down on Legacy AU. In this story Drake and Gosalyn are NOT the ones from the original. They are Gosalyn's kids. Drake the second looks like his grandfather but he has red feathers (hair? Feathers? What should we call those things!?) on his head. His eyes are more of a blue-green and he is taller then his grandfather. Gosalyn Jr is like her mother only her eyes are purple-blue unlike her mom's green. Both Drake the First and Gosalyn Sr died the same night. Negaduck attacked Gos forcing her into early labor. Drake took him down for good but died in the process. Gos's injuries were too much and after laying her egg she passed away. Their dad died in a car crash years later. Honker had been keeping an eye on them and making sure they stay together. However, he is really bad at stopping them from being heroes. They have Drake's thirst for justice and Gosalyn's spirit.


End file.
